


Peter's Fantastic Birthday Scheme

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Peter, Lance the server, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is a dork, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to admit, it's a good plan. Even if he did not come up with the idea and he has to deal with Peter's smarmy smug face. Come on though, who is going to turn down <i>free dessert</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Fantastic Birthday Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Mar! *hands you balloons and throws confetti in the air*

“Wait, so let me get this straight.” Stiles said as he sat up and gave Peter his full attention. “You want to pretend that it’s my birthday so that we can get free dessert from restaurants?” Stiles asked, a hint of disbelief colouring his voice.

Peter nodded.

“Okay, okay.” Stiles paused, letting his eyes run calculatingly over the wolf. “But why?”

“Really, Stiles, out of everyone to turn down free dessert I did not think you would be on the list.” Peter tutted at him.

Stiles held up his hands to slow Peter down. “Woah now, no one said anything about turning down free desserts. I’m just surprised you’re the one that came up with the idea.”

“And by surprised we all know you mean upset that you did not think of it first. Admit it, it’s a great idea.” Peter smirked at him with his smarmy, smug look.

Instead of responding verbally, Stiles flipped Peter the bird. Peter laughed gleefully and they both knew he’d won.

It was a mere twenty minutes later that they pulled up outside some swanky restaurant that Stiles had never been to before. He put the Jeep into park and reached out to stop Peter before the wolf could get out of the car.

Peter quirked a brow up at him in question before glancing down at the hand that Stiles still had gripped to his arm.

Stiles ignored the look and continued to hold onto Peter. He had an important question for Peter before the older man decided to just continue on doing whatever he pleased.

“Dude, what if they ask for our IDs or something?” 

If they were going to go ahead with this plan, Stiles wanted to milk it for all it was worth. No way was he going to let the day be cut short just because Peter did not know how to follow through with a plan properly.

Peter let out an exaggerated huff before rollings his eyes and shrugging off Stiles’ hand. He very deliberately reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. From inside the wallet he pulled out two cards, one of which he handed to Stiles.

Stiles gaped at the card before flicking his eyes up to Peter, then back down to the card. It was a fake ID with his real name and today’s date.

_What. The. Hell_.

“Where, no wait. No, yeah, where in the fuck did you learn my real name?” Stiles demanded incredulously.

“I’m a world renowned hacker Stiles. Accessing the file with your real name took nothing more than pressing a few keys.” Peter said flippantly as he put his fake ID back into his wallet before smoothly putting it back into his back pocket.

Stiles jerked his head up at Peter’s declaration. “Wait, really?”

Peter barked out a laugh and Stiles glared at him. Ignoring Peter’s continuing huffed laughter, Stiles clambered out of his car and marched towards the entrance to the restaurant.

It was just nearing lunch time when and that meant the restaurant was mostly still empty. It was a spacious with low hanging lights and lots of booths. Stiles would even go so far as to say it was a romantic setting but then Peter bumped into him as he walked past to greet the hostess and Stiles rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

Just because he and Peter had been dancing around each other for months did not make this a date. No matter that Peter had made up an entire elaborate scheme to get Stiles free dessert just because he knew how much Stiles lived for these kinds of idiotic things.

“Sweetheart, you coming?” Peter called and Stiles quickly squashed down the part of him that perked up at the endearment.

Unfortunately there was nothing he could do for the swooping sensation plunging towards his pelvis as his face heated up. Luckily Peter had his back turned as Stiles looked up and he was able to follow quietly behind Peter and the hostess as they were lead to their booth.

_Just keep it cool Stilinski. Think of the free desserts_. Stiles coached himself as he sat across from Peter and had to endure the smile the wolf sent his way. A smile that was filled with love and amusement and everything Stiles wanted but could not have.

_Shit, focus you idiot!_

“So, are you here for any special occasion?” The hostess asked.

Thankfully Peter stepped in because Stiles was currently having issues finding his words what with Peter suddenly grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers.

“Yes, it’s my boyfriends birthday today!” Peter enthused with one of his most charming smiles.

Stiles tried not to be jealous that the smile was not aimed at him. This was a good thing as Peter wooing the hostess would likely mean even more free dessert. This was all about the free dessert!

“Oh! Well happy birthday! I’ll be sure to let your server know.” She smiled at them as she turned and walked away.

“If you keep frowning I’m going to think you don’t want to be here with me.” Peter said, voice silky with a hidden depth that Stiles just could not parse out.

“It’s just, are you sure they serve free dessert here?” Stiles asked, using that as an excuse instead of glancing at their now parted hands and giving Peter any clues.

The wolf was too smart by half, which both endeared Stiles to him and made the younger man curse because that meant Peter was way too perceptive. He did not want the wolf catching onto the fact that he harboured feelings for the older man. No thank you.

Thankfully their server took that moment to show up and interrupt whatever Peter was about to say.

“Hello, my name is Lance and I’ll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink to start off?” Lance asked.

He was cute in a way that Stiles would have flirted with before but with a specimen such as Peter sitting across from him, there really was no comparison. Or maybe Stiles only thought that way because he was so far gone on the wolf, who knows.

“We’ll both have water with lemon.” Peter spoke up, distracting Stiles from the staring contest he had been having with Peter’s chest.

“And the spinach dip and yam frites please.” Stiles spoke up a moment later, after very quickly skimming the menus.

“Sure thing.” Lance smiled at him as he jotted down their order and left them to peruse the menu.

“Yam frites?” Peter asked with a snort.

“What? They’re delicious.” Stiles tried to defend himself but ended up laughing at Peter’s look.

“They are but it’s just the way you said it.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Peter before turning his attention back to the menu. Holding the menu gave him something to do with his hands other than despair over how cold and empty his right hand felt not that Peter was not holding it.

Their appetizers arrived not long after and Stiles dug in, happily nomming on the yam frites as Peter daintily scooped spinach dip onto his baked pita. Stiles really wished he did not find it so cute.

_Fucking wolf is not good for my health_. Stiles groaned internally as he surreptitiously watched Peter chew his food with his mouth closed. Watching those lips move was making Stiles’ heart speed up.

Lance returned as they were about halfway done the appetizers. “So do you know what you’re ordering or do you need more time?” He asked with a smile and Stiles smiled back.

Stiles completely missed Peter’s face at the action.

“Ah sorry, I don’t know what I want yet.” Stiles apologized as he glanced back down at his menu.

“That’s okay.” Lance said and Stiles looked back up at the server as the man did not move away. “I at least know the birthday boy will be getting dessert.” He finished with a wink.

Letting out an awkward laugh, Stiles ducked his head only to be startled by Peter’s sudden growl.

“Actually, Lance,” Peter sneered. “We would just like the bill.”

Both Stiles and Lance gave Peter shocked looks but the server recovered first.

“Certainly, sir, I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Stiles watched the server walk away before turning incredulous eyes on Peter.

“What the fuck, Peter.” Stiles said, completely confused.

“I did not ask you out to watch you moon over someone else.” Peter hissed just as Lance stepped back up to their booth.

“Will you be needing-”

“No.” Peter cut off the server as he threw some cash down onto the table before springing to his feet.

Stiles did not have a chance to really react as Peter grabbed at his hand and hauled him onto his feet. Stiles let Peter drag him all the way out to the Jeep before digging his heels in and yanking on his hand.

He was not expecting Peter to not let go of his hand and they ended up almost nose to nose.

“This was supposed to be a cute little fun date idea and that asshole had to go and ruin it.” Peter glared back at the restaurant.

“Peter, what? I’m kind of confused here.” Stiles gasped up at Peter, his heart racing as the wolf’s attention zeroed back in on him.

“You think I wanted to spend an entire day pretending it was one of our birthdays just to get free dessert? Do you really think that’s what I consider a fun day?” Peter asked as he stepped closer to Stiles, completely closing the gap between their bodies.

_Oh god, so hot_. Stiles thought as he numbly reached out to grab onto Peter’s biceps as the wolf wrapped strong hands around his waist.

“No?” Stiles asked, completely unsure of everything but for the grounding touch of Peter’s warm hands.

“No.” Peter whispered against Stiles’ lips right before claiming them in a searing kiss.

It was nothing like Stiles had imagined and yet completely consuming in the way he had dared hope kissing Peter would be. He moaned into the kiss and broke it off with a gasp when he was starting to feel light headed.

“So,” Stiles gasped out, sucking in a lungful of air as he tried to centre himself. “You tried to woo me with free cake?” He managed to ask with a grin.

“Yes.”

Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from grinning but it was a lost cause. A little laugh escaped him and Peter nipped his bottom lip in retaliation.

“You’re such a little shit.” Peter growled before leaning in to kiss him again.

Stiles laughed into the kiss but soon the sounds turned to gasps and moans.

Needless to say Peter’s wooing worked. And Stiles even managed to wrangle cake out of the wolf later on. Even though it wasn’t free, Stiles got to enjoy it while sitting naked in bed with Peter.

It was a much better trade off if you asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
